


Bright Blue Rose

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [27]
Category: Song of the Sea (2014)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Selkies, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: It is the only way.





	Bright Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quizkwatsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/gifts).



[Bright Blue Rose [Song of the Sea]](https://vimeo.com/267048327) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Mary Black.


End file.
